


I Promise I Won't Set The Kitchen On Fire (This Time)

by DigitalGhost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bucky is a hopeless cook, Cookies, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help I forgot how to tag, How Do I Tag, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Post-Civil War, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, bucky makes cookies, steve loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Bucky is an independent soldier, he don't need no Steve to help him make cookies!





	I Promise I Won't Set The Kitchen On Fire (This Time)

“Hey, Barnes.”

Bucky had been partly awake for a while, but that didn’t make him groan any less quieter.

“Barnes.”

He groaned again, though for not as long, and bid his innocent wish of returning to his dream goodbye.

“Barnes, get up- Oh, for god’s sake...”

There was a few strange noises, ones that he hadn’t even encountered while under Hydra (as far as he remembered anyway). There was a string stretching, a whoosh, and a _clink_ on the wall next to the couch where Bucky lay.

Suddenly there was a (very) loud fire engine siren noise, coming from somewhere within feet of Bucky. This, of course, scared the shit out of him, thus it was no surprise when he fell off the couch, entangled in blankets and fresh-from-a-nap fatigue.

Sputtering laughter sounded as Bucky grunted and fought to detangle himself. Eyes now open, he looked over at the entrance of the living room and saw the second bird man he knew, Clint.

“Fuck you,” Bucky said, not in the mood for much of anyone’s shitting around. He stood up. “What the hell was that for?”

Clint wiped a tear from his eye (or at least pretended to) and finally spoke. “It’s Avenger Dessert Night and the chart said it’s your turn.”

He must’ve seen the confusion on Bucky’s face because his own expression turned to one of slight worry. “Uh, if you’re not too good in the kitchen, you can get Cap or someone to help.”

That, actually, was not what he’d been confused about. “I’ve been living in this place a month and I’ve never even _heard_ of an Avenger Dessert Night.”

Clint laughed. “Well, we had one a day or two after you moved in, but we were still lowkey scared of you. Plus, Cap didn’t want you to be alone, so he just chilled with you while we watched Bruce attempt to make pie. But we haven’t had one since, ‘cause they’re kinda spontaneous, just happens whenever at least a few of us are in the mood.”

Bucky was still confused, but decided against showing it. He started to make his way toward the kitchen. “So… what do I make?”

“Whatever you want,” Clint said, following him. “But if you don’t care, then we have a list of ideas for you.”

“Okay then…”

They got to the kitchen, and Clint got out the ideas list. There were more than a dozen options, as well as the last time they’d been made. Of the ones that Bucky actually recognized, the only one that hadn’t been made in a while was…

“Chocolate-chip cookies.” He insisted firmly.

Clint raised his arms in a I’m-staying-out-of-this sort of way. “Hey, I’m not judging. If you need help, just find Cap or call my name at the nearest air vent and one of us will be there.”

Having stopped questioning the Avengers long ago, Bucky just got started with the recipe.

_Step 1. Preheat the oven to 350°._

Eyebrows creased, he turned to the oven. There were assorted buttons, dials, and other weird things decorating it. Even through all the labels, there was not one that said ‘Preheat’.

There was, however, a ‘heat’, so he pressed that. The little screen on the oven, previously showing the time, now displayed ‘350°’. He was feeling rather accomplished until it started beeping loudly at him. It made him jump.

“Might I suggest pressing the ‘start’ button, sir?” Friday’s voice sounded suddenly, startling Bucky. Man, somethings in this century he could get used to, but creepy voices without bodies wasn’t one of them.

He pressed the ‘start’ button, and the oven began counting down from 8 minutes.

“Wh-what? Is it a bomb?” He asked the faceless stalker, edging away from the oven.

“No, it is merely informing you of how much time it will take to finish warming up.”

“Oh.” Bucky replied, slightly embarrassed. “You know what, Friday? How about you just let me do this by myself, I ought to learn how. Only jump in if I’m about to set something on fire, okay?”

“Affirmative.” Friday replied, and went quiet.

“All right, Barnes,” Bucky mutter, pushing up his sleeves. “Let’s make some fucking chocolate-chip cookies.”

*

It started off better than he had hoped.

The second step said to get out all these different ingredients, and though some were familiar, A) Stark had a big-ass kitchen, and B) he doubted the packaging would be the same as it had been in the 30’s. Fortunately, some super-organized schmuck had labeled everything - _everything -_ with clear boxes and labels. At least Bucky didn’t have to worry about adding 2 cups of salt instead of sugar.

After all the ingredients had been gather, though, things got complicated. It said to ‘cream the butter and sugar’, ‘cream’ not being a familiar cooking term. Resisting the urge to ask Friday (or call in the vents for Clint), he decided to just mix the two together and hope for the best.

He was measuring out the brown sugar when he heard footsteps entering the kitchen. Looking up, he saw it was Steve.

“What are you making here, Buck?” The blonde asked, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Well, Clint said it’s my turn for ‘Avenger Dessert Night’,” He started, using air quotes. “So I’m making cookies. And no, you can’t help, I want to do this on my own.” He added as Steve opened his mouth to offer assistance.

“All right then, go ahead.” Steve said, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture and slowly making his way out. He smiled as he added, “You have to melt the butter so it can be mixed with the sugar!”

Bucky was bending over with laughter as he called “Screw you!”

And after a moment’s thought, he put the butter in a glass bowl and set it in the microwave.

*

He was just about to add the eggs to the butter/sugar mix when he decided he couldn’t hold it anymore. He hurriedly untied his apron (a random blue one he’d found among the towels) and speed walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, into the bathroom.

When he came back, Steve was once again in the kitchen.

“Steeeve...” Bucky said with a ‘come one man’ undertone. He slipped the apron back on over his head and began to retie the knot behind him.

“Buck, I know, I was just wondering if you needed any help…” Steve trailed off as he caught Bucky’s teasing gaze and saw his smirk.

“Stevie, If I needed help, I wouldn’t go bug you, I would just go ask Friday, or there’s Clint in the vents.”

“Hey,” Said Clint.

“The point is, I don’t need help making cookies and honestly, I want to see if anything I made could turn out any good.”

Steve was disappointed; he was trying not let it show but Bucky could see right through him. “Hey, how about a deal,” He started, taking Steve’s slightly messy hands into his own freshly washed ones. “If you let me do this, then next week we can bake a treat together, and you can baby and doll and help me as much you want. Deal?” On second thought, maybe he shouldn’t have said ‘as much as you want’.

Steve smirked and began exiting the kitchen, their hands lingering in the others' grasp. “All right then, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You punk.”

“Jerk.”

And with that, Steve left Bucky to his disastrous cooking.

*

All the ingredients had been added, and Bucky was now scooping it into tablespoons. He must’ve done something wrong, however, as the cookie dough kept falling apart, him having to squish lots of little pieces into a normal sized one, made up of a bunch of broken pieces. _‘Like me,’_ He thought as yet another cookie fell apart.

“My, how the cookie crumbles.”

“Shut up, Barton.”

*

Bucky got all the crumbly cookies onto cooking sheets and set them in the oven. With a bit of Friday’s help, he set the timer for twelve minutes and pressed ‘Start’.

After he put away all the ingredients and measuring tools he’d gotten out, Bucky still had eight and a half minutes left. He spent a minute wandering around the kitchen, being bored until he decided to go get a book.

Steve was not in their shared room, so Bucky was able to grab his copy of _The Martian_ without interference. Once back in the kitchen, he grabbed a couple of grapes from the fridge, and sat down at the table, opening his book.

Seemingly hardly any time passes before the oven starting beeping at him again, saying the cookies were done. Getting up from the chair but still reading, he went over to the oven and pulled out the cookie sheets, then leaned against the counter and read there for a few minutes. Once they were done cooling, Bucky kept reading, eyes glued on the page and mind lost in the story as he got a spatula and moved the slightly lumpy cookies from the pans to the cooling racks. Once done with however many there were, he finally set his book down.

“Friday, could you tell the Avengers that the cookies are done?”

After a few moments, something like a war cry came from the direction of Thor’s room, followed by fast, thundering footsteps.

“I just did, sir.”

*

“These are really good cookies, Buck.” Steve said, one of the said cookies in his mouth, with another in his grasp and and a cup of milk in his other hand.

“I second that.” Said the redhead, Natasha.

“Aye! These cookies seem to be the work of angels, though I know them to be made by your hands, Barnes.” Proclaimed Thor in his usual Shakespearean manner.

Bucky smirked and bit into his own cookie. They really were quite good, as lumpy as they were.

“Buck, you’ve got- Here, just let me-” Steve said suddenly, handing his milk and cookies to Natasha. The blonde reached over and put his fingers on the skin near Bucky’s lips, seemingly rubbing something off.

It appeared as though Clint(now out of the vents) had been watching them, because almost immediately he called out, “Get a room!”

Bucky laughed, while Steve, still not breaking eye contact, said to Clint, “Well, I could use my mouth to get it off faster, if that’s what you’d like.”

“I’d be happy to oblige,” Bucky replied quietly, smiling.

So Bucky leaned in, and then Steve did as well, and the last thing Bucky saw out of the corner of his eye was Bruce looking at them and smirking.

There were mixed sounds among the others, from wolf whistles to laughter to “I think later you’ll be getting more than that cookie off him, Cap,” from Stark, followed by a chiding “Tony!!” from Pepper, but that was all just background noise.

He and Steve had kissed many times before, both passionately and quick but affectionate pecks on the cheek. But each time, each and every time felt as special as their first kiss back in 1931 Brooklyn, and as beautiful as Steve waking up in the morning, with his golden hair tousled around and tired blue eyes only for Bucky.

Steve’s lips tasted like cookies and strangely, a faint mint, as if he’d brushed his teeth in the last little while. Bucky crept his flesh hand upward and ran it through Steve’s golden hair, feeling the soft yet crisp texture on his fingers. Steve tightened his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer, and the kiss only intensified.

When it became clear they weren’t going to move anytime soon, the other Avengers groaned and left the kitchen, a few grabbing more cookies on their way out. Soon it was just them; Steve, him, and the cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: let's make this prompt a short one-shot  
> Me to Me: lets start with an unnecessary intro and stretch it out for an extra three pages  
> Tell me if you like it, comments give me life ^^


End file.
